The present invention relates to walking assistance devices and, in particular, it concerns a walking aid that is suitable for use walking on level surfaces and for use ascending and descending stairs that is self-aligning for the surface upon which it is being used.
Walking assistance devices include a group of devices generally referred to as canes and a group generally referred to as walkers. A generally accepted broad definition of a walker is a framework used to assist someone with walking. Within this definition are found device offering varied degrees of support in an array of configurations.
Of the devices offering the most support, U.S. Pat. No. 1,307,058 to McGrath, discloses a device that includes a seat and crutch type shoulder supports. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,381 to Norberg is representative of crutch style shoulder support type walkers. Since these type of walkers are based on a basic crutch style, they also include a pair of handles that are generally located below the shoulder supports at a height convenient for grasping with the hands. These handles may also be used for assisting the user when sitting down or getting up from a chair.
The group of walkers offering moderate assistance is typified by a three-sided frame with handles placed on two opposite sides. The user lifts the frame by the handles, moves it forward and then takes a step forward. The basic stability is determined in part by variables such as the spacing between the front and back legs, and if or how much the frame encloses the user. Within this group, there are several variations of walkers adapted for use on stairs. For these walkers, the list of stability variables must include the degree of bending or stooping necessary to reposition the walker on the next step, especially in a descending situation.
Taking in to account the wide range of needs of the population of walker users, the stair adaptable walkers include a wide range of support and stability assistance to suit those needs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,496 to Berning discloses a walker that may be suited for use by those persons needed the least amount of stability assistance. The devices of U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,700 to Drury, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,313, to King and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,283 to Lucarelli all offer more support and stability than the Berning device. They all also suffer from the need to make mechanical adjustments when changing from a level surface to an incline or stairs. These adjustments are in predetermined increments and the legs are then locked in place, thereby being problematic on not standard or uneven steps. While the adjustments for each device seem relatively easy, they may too difficult for the user to perform in the field, as it were. The device of Drury must be turned around and then adjusted before ascending the stairs. The device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,331 to Rozsa must be completely flipped over when changing from a level surface to stairs. With these types of device, manipulation may constitute lifting that is beyond the abilities of some populations. Another drawback to these devices is the span between the front and back legs. While this span may be adequate for use on level surfaces and inclines, in use on stairs, they are limited to a span of one step. This base of stability on stairs may be inadequate for many users. Thus, any of the above mentions devices may be unsuitable for use on stairs by persons for whom the device may other wise be well suited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,940 to Lewy discloses a walker specifically adapted for traversing stairs. This device represents the opposite end of the spectrum, as it were, from the device of Berning. While the Lewy""s device is stable and requires no adjustments to negotiate stairs or inclines, it does so at the expense of size, which may impact maneuverability. Furthermore, the stair handle of Lewy are located well forward of the center of gravity of the device and to lift all four legs up and over the next steps may require strength beyond a population of users for whom the stability of the Lewy device is appropriate on stairs but the device is more than they can handle in such a situation.
There is therefore a need for a walker that offers stability on level surfaces, inclines and stairs, and that requires no mechanical adjustments and is self-aligning when changing to and from stair or incline use.
The present invention is a walking aid that is suitable for use walking on level surfaces and for use ascending and descending stairs that is self-aligning for the surface upon which it is being used.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a stair compatible walking aid for use on level surfaces and stairs, comprising: an open ended framework; the framework being supported at a closed end by at least two spaced apart front legs; the framework being further supported at the open end by at least two spaced apart rear legs, the front legs and the rear legs being spaced apart by a distance that spans a plurality of steps when the walking aid is deployed on stairs of standard rise and run; and the framework including a pair of parallel spaced apart side top-rails configured such that both the side top-rails include a first handle-portion that is substantially horizontal when the walking aid is deployed on a level surface, the first handle-portion being spaced above the level surface at a first height, both the side top-rails further including a second handle-portion that is a downwardly sloping continuation of the side top-rails; whereby, the first handle-portions are distal to the closed end of the framework and the second handle-portions are proximal to the closed end of the framework, the first handle-portions including a first pair of handles located such that as the walking aid is lifted by grasping the first pair of handles the front legs and the rear legs come into alignment for deployment on a level surface, the second handle-portion including a second pair of handles located such that as the walking aid is lifted by grasping the second pair of handles the front legs and the rear legs come into alignment for deployment on stairs.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the downward slope of the second handle-portion is such that the second handle-portion is rendered substantially horizontal when the walking aid is deployed on stairs of standard rise and run.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the second handle-portion is spaced above one step of the stairs at the first height, the one step being located substantially midway in the span between the front legs and the rear legs.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, all of the legs are each of a length so as to provide clearance for the framework when deployed on stairs.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the front legs and the rear legs are implemented as four legs deployed substantially at four corners of a substantially rectangular bottom sub-frame of the framework, the bottom sub-frame being substantially open at one end.
According to a further teaching of the present invention, the framework includes a first pair of parallel upright frame members being connected to the bottom sub-frame on opposite corners of the open end, and each deployed so as to support one of the side top-rails at a distal end of the first handle-portion, the first pair of frame members being deployed such that top points of connection to the side top-rails are proximal to bottom points of connection to the bottom sub-frame so as to limit the first handle portion to a span of a length equal to the length of one of the first pair of handles.